


阳光夺取计划【黑死牟x炭篇】

by moderejd



Category: Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba
Genre: M/M, all炭 - Freeform, 无惨炭 - Freeform, 灶门炭治郎 - Freeform, 鬼舞辻无惨 - Freeform, 黑死牟 - Freeform, 黑炭
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 17:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moderejd/pseuds/moderejd
Summary: 人类abo设定，鬼非abo设定下的all炭主题文章之一、含有迫害无惨要素的单章。
Kudos: 27





	阳光夺取计划【黑死牟x炭篇】

哪怕是无心之鬼，也该明白自己的发言如何荒谬。  
鬼王抱着战利品端坐上位，绳索从人类的脖子一路垂到他手掌，“呜呜?”堵住嘴的布不断拉扯，睁开眼的人类想要活动却无法起身，像只离水的鱼，在岸边徒劳的摆动尾巴。  
鬼舞辻无惨一手靠着脸侧卧，用另一只手抚摸上炭治郎的背。  
“·！！”像被抓住后颈的猫，会因为触碰生理性抖动的人类似乎正因为多方面原因意识混乱，鬼舞辻无惨观察的饶有兴趣，他捏住炭治郎的头发迫使他弯腰又仰头，人类因为脊椎被拉得咔嚓作响发出悲鸣，又因为嘴被布料堵住，只有含糊的唾液从旁滴落。  
像火一样燃烧的眼睛，明明因为分化正意识混乱，可还是亮的吓人。  
在他这样的抗拒状态下，所谓的【标记】也可以达成吗？对人的结构不甚了解的鬼们发出质疑，笑眯眯的提议部下本就是个不靠谱的家伙，他正和无惨手下另一部下就换位战斗吵得正欢。心情正好的鬼王没空管他们这点【小事】，于是童磨蹬鼻子上脸，绕着猗窝座持续不断的骚扰想让武痴去当尝肉的第一鬼。  
说出话的鬼都对这事不抱期望，虽然鬼可以随意更改身体拟态，但显然不到真的变成那样的地步。童磨自己都对说辞没个准确念头，但这不妨碍他说出来，然后看看自己的老板想做些什么。  
找了上百年才有这么一个阳光气味的人类，谁不喜欢，谁不想占为己有？  
所以刚刚鬼舞辻无惨在进供和怂恿中接过可怜的人类男孩凑近咬上他的脖子，但鬼的尖牙触到他的脖子就让少年惊慌失措，童磨眼疾手快从外托着炭治郎的背被他推回无惨怀中，冷着脸的鬼王用力一咬对方腺体，堪堪刺破便被炭治郎惊慌失措的踹了几脚。  
不痛不痒，但理所当然的失败了，阳光里面没有他鬼舞辻无惨的气息，不如说，这群鬼和那些人类不同，本来就没有【气味】。  
“哎···失败了啊~？”白橡发的鬼看到炭治郎挣扎就伸手从他的手臂下交叉，他轻快的抱起炭治郎后退一步令被俘虏猎物的进攻失效。“真遗憾啊~”最是唯恐天下不乱的家伙无感情的感叹一声，抱着小小的人类转了一圈后，抱小孩一样的摸着他的腰在无惨危险的注视下把他放回了无惨手里。  
“你只是觉得好玩吧。”猗窝座扫了童磨一眼冷淡的说着，坐在下位的武痴对分享新猎物没太多兴趣。  
“生理结构上，我们是标记不了他的。”黑死牟在旁补充一句，六目睁开又再次闭上，鬼的话语说得上嘈杂不堪，惹得无惨没了兴趣继续听从，便让鸣女演奏音乐换了位置，自己抱着惊魂未定的炭治郎去了高处的安然座位，顺手扯开他嘴中堵塞的布料。  
反正任他沙哑的嗓子，也发不出太多声音。  
车轱辘一样的话题继续，鬼王听着有些恍惚，无惨索性低头去和炭治郎对视，他低下头望着被自己强行按住躺平的炭治郎火般燃烧的眼眸，嘴角勾起时用那只手抚上他的头触碰对方额间的伤疤。  
想到了某些有趣的事，千年恶鬼的头脑中灵光一闪。  
“别吵了。”他把一只手伸进人类的衣服内，像对待易碎品一样的轻轻抚摸。“呜··呜”刚刚分化的OMEGA对触碰本能的欢喜，繁殖本能在这些新人类上体现明白，这点算是鬼的知识范围内，他恶趣味的揉捏人类的肩膀，在他下意识的仰起头想撞开自己时，用空出的那只手板过炭治郎的头伸舌亲吻了过去。  
屈辱的躺在腿上的小猎物在靠近后瞪大眼睛，“…!!”灶门炭治郎被堵住的嘴哽咽一声，挣扎的他弓起腰借力后退，像发狠的动物一样要跳出他的怀抱。  
如此固执的模样也很有趣，无惨欣赏的注视着，再次伸出手拉住他那套碍事的衣服。  
鬼舞辻无惨的下一次触碰是切向脖颈的手刀。  
“试试看吧。”他和部下低语。

【鬼舞辻无惨【划掉】黑死牟篇】

“…”灶门炭治郎苏醒时觉得身上滑腻，恶心的触感令晕厥的脑袋即刻清醒，他睁开眼睛的瞬间便用力后跳，试图脱离危险气味的时候，却发现身体没有和昏迷前一样被绳索卡住。“呜哇！？”差异令他的后跳用力，炭治郎手舞足蹈的后仰下去，结果踩到地上滑腻的什么东西径直的倒了下去。  
但是在那之前，身体被什么东西给接住了。  
“呼呼··”听不清的声音在四周传来，回过头却没东西。  
炭治郎下意识的试图去闻，可四周被过浓的鬼怪恶臭压住，他没忍住咳嗽了起来，结果低头看到自己的身体窘迫得哽咽。  
他还没有太多自己分化的自觉，只觉得在这样的地方赤身luo体是件丢脸的事情，在滑腻液体中几乎没法站立的少年仰头想观察环境，他被自己脖子上缠着的绳子绊了一跤，跌倒时脑子里略有点难过的想自己不翼而飞的衣物，那件崭新的鬼杀队制服。  
被大家知道的话，肯定要被教训的。  
“这个到底是什么…”身上黏着些黏着滑腻的丝状物质，触感的滑腻令他抚摸时觉得头皮发麻，窘迫裸露的少年撑着地一边想拨开四周这些滑腻的粘液一边想起身，硬着头皮想从这里面站立起来。  
是未凝固的蛛丝吗····但是太过黏着了，他低头去闻，只感觉到一股鬼的恶臭。  
炭治郎只能思索这也许是某种血鬼术，观望四周强行起身的他扶着自己的身体还觉得脱力，炭治郎试图回忆记忆不清前的细节，眼睛则看向四周警惕的颤抖鼻子。  
身上的鬼的味道，还有四周鬼的气息实在太浓郁了···炭治郎最初还想捕捉到鬼的信息素气息也许能对未来的战斗提供帮助，却只能遗憾的接受自己闻不到任何气息的事实，摇摇头捂着身体朝前走去。  
以某些不可理喻的方式拼接而起的日式房间层层叠叠，上下的感觉更是一致的晕厥，炭治郎对无限城的印象只有最初的匆忙一撇，此时他抬头看就觉得花眼，只能咬着牙强撑精神想寻找出口。  
四周全都是门和墙壁，好像套娃一般的结构和里面的怪奇场景一比，更是乱得人好像要当场晕厥。  
就算这城池自有自己的一丝美感，可对他这个被迫到来的人来说，就是无法逃离的迷宫。  
“可恶的鬼舞辻无惨···”咬牙念叨着恶鬼的名字，炭治郎扶着墙哆嗦着迈出脚步，他觉得身体热的难受，迈步的囚犯一边小心翼翼的贴靠着墙走，一面又在令人目眩的现状下觉得嘴唇发干。  
身体不知为何热的吓人，他本想运起呼吸法却失败了很多次，混乱的头脑没法保持全集中，只是时不时的让他想到某些莫名的东西，或是昔日同伴的身影。  
风，来点风吧，他不由的在内心祈祷了起来，炭治郎不知道自己走了几步，但身体的热已经到了异常的地步，他呼呼的喘着粗气，红着眼睛瘫倒在地的时候，不知道为什么想到刚刚想到的昏迷前场景。  
挂着笑容的仇人居高临下的注视，还有那个突如其来的冰冷的吻。  
想到的时候浑身燥热，好像只是因为这么点碎片，就忍耐不住羞耻感的溢出了。  
“为什么偏偏是在这个时候想到····”真想抱怨，真想快点离开这里，炭治郎一边捂着自己的身体一边想继续走，他现在唯一庆幸的就是在这个状态下自己没有见到任何鬼，这座混乱重叠的异类城市好像是个死城一般，空无一物对现在的他来说都该松口气。  
“你想到什么？”但是，某个嗓音悠闲的从背后传来。  
炭治郎身躯僵直，他克制自己的回头欲想要前进，偏偏没注意到脖子间没法解开的绳子那天又到了他人手中。  
“莫非，是想到我了吗？”鬼舞辻无惨站在那似笑非笑，伸出一只手去抚摸他的侧脸。  
冰冷的触感对现在的身体来说，就好像濒死沙漠中的那抹清泉。  
炭治郎下意识的伸手想去拉，可偏偏他抬头时望见了鬼舞辻无惨眯起红眸中的戏弄。  
怒火暂时盖过欲望，愤怒让炭治郎并不想让面前得意的家伙称心如意，他感觉鬼舞辻无惨肯定还在自己的异常状态里做了手脚，就和昏迷前的那个吻一样，是恶鬼的某些技巧。  
“呜···啊··”腿脚发软，和赤身的狼狈自己不同，恶鬼西装革履一副悠闲的状态，面前移动的城市似乎有在移动，他往下窥视，发现似乎有一条走廊前门正打开。  
鬼舞辻无惨正踏步朝他走来，炭治郎猛地偏头对靠近的恶鬼做出一个瞪视的眼神，扒住栏杆朝下跳去，对那扇张开的门尽全力奔跑。  
“？！”鬼舞辻无惨瞪大眼睛看着面前空开的位置，他正要开始发笑人类的逃跑毫无意义，低头就看到了那扇打开的门。  
真让他跑了…虽然还在掌控范围内。  
“？！”黑死牟有点茫然的听到几声尖叫，他正在房间闭目养神，便听到从侧面传来的惊呼和某种风压。  
是暗器？下意识的伸手接住后，闻到了之前才捕捉到的味道。  
六目的鬼再次眨了眨眼，和怀里喘着气浑身冒汗的人类对上视线。  
黑死牟：？已经到我了？  
上弦之一抱着明显已经虚脱的人类看了看打开的门洞，通往无限城的门已经和之前说的【约定】一样关上，他能闻到怀中的炭治郎身上没有太多无惨的气息，偏头的鬼思考了片刻，扭头看向怀里人类时还是站起身换了个房间。  
“都尝试一下才会得到结果。”说来是无惨大人的命令，上弦恶鬼们和现在的人类隔了几百年的差异，六性与他们无关，但每个人又各不相同。  
因此，采取不同的方式，看看所谓【标记】是否能实现吧。  
“····”黑死牟等待了一分钟，发现门没有打开后，转身进了屋子打算开始自己的【尝试】，他对同性没有欲，但面前的人类渴求的注视和命令都是理由。  
而且……

是该先从亲吻开始吗?他有些犹豫的俯身下去。  
已是里屋的房间，屋子是标准的日式建筑，被放在被褥上的人类似乎身躯滚烫的难受，可挣扎还是在拥抱时能感觉到，正偏头不断深呼吸。“可恶…可…”黑死牟凑近去听，他俯身弯腰试图去盖住对方，压下去的时候就感觉身下的人类热得像一团滚烫的火焰。  
暖洋洋的，他又往他贴靠，最后完全覆盖住他。  
“啊…”挣扎感非常细微，就好像刚刚做过剧烈运动的炭治郎身上还有些干涸的白色痕迹，黑死牟没太分辨这究竟是什么的兴趣，他一只手拥抱一只手抚摸，怀抱中滚烫的人体被他触到后会先后退再贴近过来。  
仰起头的炭治郎仿佛要窒息一样的不断深呼吸，黑死牟摸了摸他的头发，感觉眯起的红眸有水雾，又在转眼消失的一干二净，只有那种微小的味道被掩盖在鬼的气息下，他凑近才能闻到。  
温暖感，气味，两种熟悉的东西眼让他呆愣，黑死牟凝视身下的灶门炭治郎，棕红发的男孩面色潮红正往上望，两人对上视线又错开来，人类的嘴巴张张合合，他只看出他嘴唇干得厉害，也听不清到底说了什么。  
于是手摸到他腰时他俯身去亲吻，干涸嘴唇的人类被舌头触到牙齿就含糊一声。“呜…”他的头活动不了，却在努力别开舌头，炭治郎啊呜的叫唤着，贴靠的嘴唇在贴近时因为意识茫然主动回应，似乎又往他这边贴了一下。  
好凉…炭治郎模模糊糊的想，他有点看不清身上的到底是谁，OMEGA的本能让身躯哆嗦着渴望更多，但他梗着一口气不想哀求，只是先努力嗅着四周味道，想判定这到底是不是鬼舞辻无惨那个恶劣的家伙。  
但是好像没有味道…他茫然的闻了半天只闻到鬼的气息却没有信息素的味道，有点不相信的男孩刚刚活动点的力气下意识的用上。  
他勾住黑死牟的脖子贴近了距离，贴靠得足够近的试图辨别，却和之前迷乱记忆前的一次一样，什么味道都没闻到。  
是觉得喜欢吗?黑死牟眨了眨眼，选择继续抚摸他的身体，他一路向下摸到对方的下腹，肌肤涨红的人类身体发软得厉害，被他偶尔间碰到下身就抖得不行，更别说发软的双腿了。  
轻松的分开，他往下压了压勾着自己脖子的人类，俯身看他因为离地的短暂惊慌失措。  
无惨大人大概做了先期处理，黑死牟贴着炭治郎的身体摸上他的后穴，“啊哈呜?!”人类虚弱无力的身体崩的很紧，他差点在他把手指插入的时候蹦跳起来。“！？”异物侵入让他极端不适，炭治郎挣扎的晃动头，虽然很快黑死牟重新把他压制住，却还是能从炭治郎的表现中发现恼怒和恐惧。  
仿佛一直在说着，“不要，不要”的眼睛，为什么可以一边燃烧着愤怒的火，一边柔软的积累水雾呢。  
“放开··抽出··啊·”手指的触感像被吸吮着，努力排斥他的年龄OMEGA半点不懂这样活动身体带来的刺激感，黑死牟把手指往内又进了一截活动的扩张，听着人类虚弱的排斥声盯着他的脸看。  
丑陋的面容在那双眼眸中倒映出来，黑死牟盯着炭治郎因为被触到什么地方后的短暂停顿，他对被支配极度不自在，不断扭动身体的OMEGA松开了手想拉开点距离，就因为他深入其中的手指一个抠挖，尖叫着软了下去。  
被支配的不自在在眸中聚集，他凑过去吻了吻对方的眉角，觉得他那模样很美味。  
但他要是说出来，炭治郎肯定会挣扎得更厉害。  
在他体内的手指被夹得紧紧的，一瞬间有种没法伸出的感觉，鬼的尖爪没对他造成影响吗?黑死牟用舌头舔过炭治郎干涸的嘴唇试探。  
恶鬼贴上人类的脸与他反复接吻，揉捏的手随着吻的深入几次用力做出抽插的举动，“啊！ 啊···！”只是手指的活动他就无法适应，炭治郎的挣扎随着抽插僵直了数次，他似乎用尽力气想把体内活动的手指挤出去，也许以为这是一场战斗。  
他的眼睛再次出现战意，黑死牟喜欢对视时他警惕的模样，不过那身体却抽搐似的吸吮他的手指，就和正贴着他衣服磨蹭就哆嗦的受不了的下身一样很有活力。  
OMEGA会做出很可爱的反应……  
接触他的【绑架】战斗，那时就意识到了。  
“···”粘液感，黑死牟抽开手指用一只手按住了炭治郎的脖子，他让少年后仰过头，无法对视的时候解开衣物期身上压，“```!”对性爱没有准确认知的少年瞪大眼睛本能的意识不对，他拉住身下被褥想要往盘偏开，便被黑死牟拉住腰往下贴靠。  
“啊！！？”悲鸣即刻出现，无法掩盖的颤抖就伴随在他侵入的瞬间，炭治郎眼中积累的水雾变成泪水往下滴落，黑死牟闭上眼没去看，只是感觉他崩的太近，让活动身体变得很困难，虽然人类这种微弱的反击对鬼来说可以忽视不计，他还是压着他的肩膀在耳边低语。  
“放松，你会受伤的。”他当然可以用力而过直接碾压，可目睹那双眸子闪亮的模样，便觉得泪水实在碍眼。  
人类的身体太过脆弱了，他下意识放缓了举动，可只是稍微活动埋入他身体内的分身，就听到少年沙哑的嗓子里含糊的尖叫。可那声音又像求欢的引诱，OMEGA的本能在之前的刺激时没能露头，却在被侵入身体后开始频繁影响他。  
炭治郎觉得身体软的不像话，他惶恐的闭上眼睛拒绝去看现在的状况，咬着嘴唇的少年满脑子愤怒和害怕，他已经认出身上到底是哪个家伙了，但也许区别不大？黑死牟在列车上抓住他带往这里，鬼舞辻无惨的凝视和四周恶鬼的气味没一个散发友好，他想要逃走，可无法挣脱现状，OMEGA的分化带来的还有第一次的发情，和理智不同的感性为体内他物的触感欢叫，似乎满目都写着沉入欲望索取满足。  
这样的自己··太不像话了···  
长男垂下眼眸落泪，挂念友人和妹妹让他的反抗变得很激烈，黑死牟沉默应对，但是鬼的个性被撩拨些许，往内挺近的分身让炭治郎发出细碎的喊叫，他则低头吃掉了人类的泪水看他睁开眼睛望着自己。  
和意识不同迎合的身躯在开始暴力侵入后刺激更甚，鬼抓着他的一只腿往深处挺立，“！！”被悲鸣唤起的施暴欲让炭治郎意识到危险，但愈是抽紧身体排斥异物，反因为他沉重的撞击感觉到比之前更让他头皮发麻的电击似快感。  
从下身蔓延到全身，发软的手无意识的拉住被褥，他没有抽泣只是硬要咬着嘴唇克制本就不多的呻吟，黑死牟一手压腿一手抚摸炭治郎的腰，巨大体积的下身抽插的时候少年反复瞪大眼睛。  
他咬得自己嘴唇发红几乎滴血，又因为剧烈的情绪波动导致信息素四散，清淡的味道弥漫满屋，让渴望阳光的鬼愈发被触起欲望。  
“炭治郎··”黑死牟低声呼唤他的名字，欲望随着侵入愈发高扬的时候他能感觉到人类的几次低呼，敏感点在很浅的位置，每次抽插都会粗暴的碾压过去。他偶尔的尖叫在这场强制性爱中胜过本就浸没的催情药，在感觉到人类的下体承受不住的射精时，黑死牟直接抱起无力的炭治郎让他坐在自己怀里径直往下压制身体。  
“呜呜··”因为高潮而哆嗦的嘴唇，被侵犯而委屈起的潮红脸颊，和这些完全不同，散发味道诱惑他侵入更深的OMEGA身体，矛盾重重的炭治郎，看上去比之前要更加【美味】。  
是错觉吗？黑死牟抱紧人类时感觉听到了自己的心跳声，他压着炭治郎在自己的怀里活动身体，他试图抽开身体的逃走在这样的状况下就是主动迎合，一次次重新坐下时更让下一次没有力气。  
让黑死牟遗憾的也许是他不怎么叫，炭治郎用头试图撞开他，虚弱无力的外表和固执燃烧的眼眸，就是最大的【矛盾】点。  
这个人类为什么能做到这个地步呢···他觉得内心溢出了某些酷似怒火的情绪。  
鬼抽紧手臂完全卡住他的身体，有些发泄性质的活动腰，和之前不同激烈的举动让人无法克制的发出惊呼，他叫得像稚嫩的幼崽一样可怜，可六目恶鬼阴着脸，只想让自己尽快高潮，尝试所谓的【标记】。  
“停··停下！？··”太大了，太涨了，难受到不行的身躯快感和细微痛苦反复循环，炭治郎瞪大眼睛下意识的发生，“啊··啊！！”哆嗦着被迫放松的身体因为猛烈撞击不断发抖，他的身体被迫在这样的快乐旋涡中再次挺立，又在鬼抽插的磨蹭中哆嗦的再次释放。  
头脑都要一片空白了，他几乎失了声，只感觉在鬼粗喘的时候，自己被重新按在了地上。  
近在咫尺的眼睛足有六个，每一个都印着自己的脸，每一个似乎都写着什么··  
分辨清楚前，感觉埋在体内的东西往外喷涌液体，被强行撞击开的那个地方一下子被灌得满满的，烫的他恍惚的意识愈发恍惚。  
“你···”他在失神的时刻努力伸出手去摸上弦鬼的脸。“为什么··闻上去这么·难过。”人类的质问令鬼愣在原地。  
漫长的沉默，黑死牟抽出身体没有说话，他把炭治郎的身躯往上抱了些许，像抱他来时一样，把脸埋在人类的脖颈处深呼吸。  
怀念的，已经无法望见的味道，也许是被气味吸引着，想到了不该想起的生前事。  
他曾是继国岩胜的时候，没能得来的答案和疑问。在成为黑死牟之后，在这个姿态下得来的更多问题。  
“·····”上弦之一在鬼王到来前，轻声问了人类一个问题。  
有一天能得到答案吗？


End file.
